


Let me help you.

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight freaks out., Dwight needs a little loving from Jake., Jake helps Dwight., M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: When Dwight has a mental breakdown Jake's there to help, even if Dwight doesn't want it at first.





	Let me help you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly done, for a friend, so it may not be that interesting. :)

Dwight walked through the forest, he knew he wouldn't go anywhere. he had been in this place for weeks, stuck in this pergatory. while exploring he found several pools, ponds, streams, and creeks but they never contained any living thing. the ground was cold and wet. Dwight shivered as he continued walking. he wasn't alone, there were others. there names being, Jake, Cluadette, and Meg. they were nice after they had calmed down from their states of shock from being unable to escape. Dwight had learned that Meg liked to joke around and poke fun at people while Jake was the polar opposite keeping to himself and away from the others. Cluadette was nice, she had a mother vibe to her and had always tried to talk to Dwight, even when he turned away from her, she'd rub his shoulders and would try to confort Dwight. it felt nice, having someone willingly giving him comfort but Dwight was scared those who had left him behind in the woods also gave him this false sense of comfort and friendlyness before leaving him, there to die in the woods.  
He was hesitant to trust anyone again even if they werent going to hurt him, purposely.

Dwight finally calasped tears at the edge of his eyes, anger and pain racing through his heart as he pulled of his glasses and through them as hard as he could not even pausing to here them clatter against something before pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing hard onto his arms. he didn't understand why anyone would do something like that to someone, hurt them in that way and find enjoyment out of it. Dwight's sobs eventually toned down and he lifted his head to look around. the forest was a mix of blurred trees and messy leaves. he regretted his decision mentally kicking himself. standing up Dwight tip toed wary of smacking into a tree he swore wasn't there before, over to the place he'd assume his glasses had landed hoping they hadn't broke. they had been the only pair he had in his position. Dwight dropped ruffly to the ground sending pain up his legs as his knees collided with rocks. he bent over and sank his fingers underneath leaves and dirt dragging his hands over the ground repeaditaly searching the area.  
Tears filled his eyes as he felt his hope draining. once again he found himself curled up on the ground sobbing to himself. he wrapped his arms around himself, shaking as he let sobs after sobs rack though his body until he heard someone say something, snapping his head up to look at the owner of the voice.

"Huh?" Dwight mumbled his voice sounded worn and broken.

"Are these what you looking for?" the voice repeated.  
Dwight stared at the blurred figure as they held something out to him.  
Dwight grabbing at the item found them to be his glasses.

"T-Thank you" Dwight replied placing them on his face as he wiped tears away.  
When Dwight's vision was given back to him he found out that the figure had been Jake who now was reaching out his hand towards Dwight.  
Staring at the hand, Dwight shook his head. "I appreciate the o-offer but I'm not going to the campfire, yet" Dwight said looking back down at the mud covered ground.  
he soon felt pressure on his arm when he realized that Jake had leaned down and had grabbed his arm, pulling at it basically forcing Dwight to have to stand up.

"Let me go" Dwight asked his voice holding no force and almost a ghost of a plea.  
Jake simply shook his head as he started dragging Dwight behind him to a different part of this purgatory.  
reaching the spot Dwight assumed Jake had been leading him too, he felt Jake finally release his arm to search though a chest that look like it had seen better days.  
He didn't know that there were chests here but Dwight didn't care at this moment.  
Jake pulled out a small piece of cloth and turned back to Dwight reaching up and wiping off the mud and leaves that Dwight had smeared across his face.  
Dwight didn't fight him when he continued to wipe the mud of his clothes. He just wanted to be alone, at least when he was alone no one hurt him, no one could rip his heart in two.  
It took Dwight some time to realize that Jake had been looking Dwight in the eye, waiting for any type of reaction.

"Can I go now?" was all Dwight could mumble, he felt so alone, so lost and alone.  
Jake had nodded, not that Dwight even had looked to check before he had turned and made his way towards the fire, he didn't care if it was the right way or not. he wanted to be alone. he had walked for a bit before realizing that the feeling of being followed was starting to poke at him.  
he turned and gave his surroundings a look over, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he kept moving, feeling the mist start to thicken.  
this meant start of a trial, trails where a killer would chase them, they had panicked at first but after a while they realized in the end they had to do gens to escape.  
Dwight shuffled slowly over to a gen , letting himself fall next to the machine he got to work. he didn't try very hard on fixing the gen because it had the chance to blow up several times in his face.  
Dwight was about to let the gen blow up a fifth time when he heard the heartbeat. he looked over his shoulder to see the Wraith uncloaking, hitting the bell as visibility took hold.  
Dwight would have normaly tried to run if he wasn't feeling so hurt. he simply let himself get pulled off of the gen and ruffly thrown on the killers shoulder.  
after that it took about four seconds for Dwight to feel the sting of the hook, piercing through his body and reapearing from the other side. Dwight let out a scream, despite himself wanting to simply let himself be hooked.  
The Wraith had left before Dwight started pulling himself up on the hook quickening the Entities appearance. he wanted to die but before he could try a third time he felt hands on his body. looking down he saw Jake trying to pull him off the hook quickly.

"NO!" Dwight screamed giving Jake a kick in the side to attempt to stop him from rescueing him from his death, "LET ME DIE!" Dwight replied struggling against Jake.

"LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE, LET ME FUCKING DIE! THEY DID! THEY LEFT ME TO DIE!" Dwight started screaming as he fought against Jake.

"STOP FIGHTING ME DWIGHT!" Jake yelled back anger and annoyance clearly showing in his voice.

"NO! FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Dwight screamed tears falling freely from his face.  
He felt Jake succeed, the hook passing though his shoulder providing his release.  
Anger and despair took hold of Dwight as he pulled back his fist and went for Jakes face.  
Jake easily dogged Dwights sloppy punch as Dwight was driven by raw emotions.  
Dwight pulled back again and aimed for Jakes face again, Jake once again dodged with ease but instead of letting Dwight pull for another punch he grabbed Dwight by the wrist swinging Dwight so that the man slammed ruffly into the wall behind the blood covered hook.  
Dwight was stunned long enough for Jake to pin both of his wrist to the wall. resting his forehead against Dwight's and staring into Dwight's tear filled eyes Jake held him there until Dwight had momentarily paused his struggling to catch his breath.

"I won't leave you Dwight" Jake said, "I won't let you die, I won't leave you behind and I certainly won't let you hurt yourself" Jake said as he watched Dwight's rapid breathing.  
"I hope you know, where going to talk about this after the trial, wheither you want to or not." Jake said sternly before releasing Dwight.  
Dwight stared at the ground as he felt more tears well in his eyes before he spoke with shaky words.

"Liar"

Liar was what Dwight said before turning away from Jake and making his way back to the gen.  
Jake followed him and started fixing the gen Dwight had settled next too.  
Jake never scolded Dwight for blowing up the gen and every time they even remotely heard the thudding heartbeat of the killer Jake would run off and led the killer away from Dwight, knowing Dwight wouldn't even fight off the Entities grasp.  
They had finally finished all gens with a casualty of Meg, who honestly desevered to get hooked for how many swears she yelled at the killer when being chased.  
Jake had searched a total of two chest finding what he had been looking for, a Skeleton key.  
Dwight stood silently behind Jake allowing Jake to grab his wrist and be pulled from location to location.  
they easily escaped though the hatch as Claudette ran out the door, Wraith in hot pursuit.  
Waking up by the fire Dwight looked around to find everyone rubbing their heads or sitting up to stretch their backs. as soon as Dwight saw Jake however he stood up and bolted.

Dashing though trees and bushes trying to hide, he didn't want to talk about what had happened during the last game or what he had kept hidden inside his heart, intense lonlyness.  
Jake living out in the woods for months had easy time tracking down Dwight, Dwight wasn't exactly the fastest out of the group either.

"Dwight stop!" Jake shouted.  
Dwight spun around surprised to see that Jake had already coaght up to him.

"No! Go Away!" Dwight replied turning on his heels and rushing off the opposite direction of Jake.  
Jake caoght up to Dwight and tackled him onto the dirt and for his efforts got a elbow in his face.  
Dwight fought against Jake trying to wrestle his way back up, he had about made it when he felt something fall from his face.

"MY GLASSES, MY GLASSES! I DROPPED MY GLASSES!" Dwight though to himself as he searched the ground, seeing his glasses a couple inches away he reached out towards them only to have the blurred image snatched away by Jake who in turn got up and took a couple steps away from Dwight.

"Jake!" Dwight begun before getting cut off.

"No, don't Jake me! your not acting yourself and you need to tell me why! I know you don't think I do but I worry about you Dwight! I don't want to lose you or anybody else here! so please Dwight tell me whats wrong!" Jake asked still audibly yelling.  
Dwight clenched his hands into fists as he clenched his teeth and shook his head.  
Tears began falling from his eyes once more.

"I-I don't know Jake, I really don't" Dwight replied his voice weak and his will disapating.  
he let his hands go limp as he staired at Jake. "I-I just feel so lonely, I know I can trust you guys but my body refuses to do so, I-I'm scared one of you is going to hurt me again and I know thats just part of how this works but I'm not used to being friends with anyone.......I know much less about having a crush on someone and what to do about it." Dwight replied turning his face away from Jake.

"Crush? Dwight has a crush on someone." Jake thought to himself feeling a little hurt.  
they both became quite, Dwight sitting on the ground and Jake standing.  
Breathing out hard, Jake walked over to Dwight kneeling down to him and wrapping his arms around the tear soaked man.

"I won't try to hurt you Dwight and I won't leave you." Jake whispered to the man. he felt Dwight reach up and wrap his arms around his body. he couldn't help himself but to smile, he knew he shouldn't but its not everyday the man you have a crush on hugs you back.

"Is it ok? if I c-call you friend?" Jake asked hurting as he said the word friend.  
Dwight pulled away from Jakes grasp to look him in the eye.

"No" was all Dwight said, waiting for what Jake would do.  
Dwight watched Jake reach up and place a hand on Dwight's cheek. leaning towards his face.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.  
Dwight nodded in responce pressure building in his heart as 'Jake' the man he'd been 'crushing' on ever since he had seen him, leaned closer by the minute.

"what can I call you then?" Jake asked only inches from Dwight's face now.  
Dwight froze he didn't know what to do, should he lean in too? or should he wait?  
Dwight felt himself lean forward slightly as Jake's lips pressed against his.  
and for the first time in a long time, Dwight felt happy, he felt really fucking happy.  
Jake eventually pulled back to see Dwight's reaction, which was one of pure surprise.

"Was that ok?" Jake asked rubbing the back of Dwight's neck as Dwight simply nodded in response, his face reddening.  
Dwight looked away trying to hide his blush but felt Jake gently grab his chin and pull his face back towards him.

"May I do it again then?" Jake asked testing the waters.  
Dwight nodded blushing four different shades of red when Jake actually carried out the kiss  
Dwight waited patiently for Jake to lean in to kiss him again but Jake didn't move.  
Dwight feeling the blush continue to creep across his face decided to change the atsmosphere.

"J-Jake c-can I-I have my glasses back now?" Dwight questioned.  
Jake deciding he didn't really like the change of subject smiled as a thought raced across his mind.

"sure, but you got to do something for them Dwight" he answered.

"W-Whats that?" Dwight asked feeling his voice crack.

"You got to kiss me back Dwight." Jake replied feeling pretty good about himself

"K-Kiss you.............back?" Dwight copied.

"I've been the one kissing you Dwight and if you didn't like me you would have tried to punch or slap me.......again, soooo if you want to see your glasses again or just see in general you got to pay the toll" Jake teased

"pay the toll! Jake those are my glasses!" Dwight said.

"in whose posetion?" Jake asked.  
Dwight considered his options before finally deciding he was going to have to kiss Jake. its not like he wanted to but.........Jake was so close.

"Stop it Dwight, he already kissed you, its fine." Dwight told himself as he leaned in.

Jake waited as Dwight leaned in and basicaly slammed his face into Jakes, full force. Dwight immediatly pulled back clearly Embarrassed. While Dwight spit out apologies Jake tried his best to hold in the laughter that had started boiling in his chest.  
"Dwight trying to knock me out with your face does not count. you have to try again." Jake said calmly.  
Dwight scrunching up his face in annoyance once again leaned in to kiss Jake.  
but at he leaned forward Jake leaned backwards until he was slouching against a tree, forcing Dwight to place his hands on either side of Jake to avoid laying on top of the man.

"can't go anywhere now" Dwight thought as he leaned in again.

he slowed down his pace so that he wouldn't knock out any of Jakes teeth and pressed his lips gently against Jakes.  
Dwight felt his face go red as Jake wrapped his arms around Dwight.  
Dwight jumped in surprise when he felt the world revolve around him and the ground smack against his back. Jake was not above him placing both hands on either side of Dwight's head and leaning down to kiss the nervous man.  
Dwight was pinned underneath Jake and would've had a hard time escaping even if he wanted to.  
when Jake pulled away he felt his glasses be placed gently on his face.  
the mans fine face coming into view.  
he noticed that Jake was Practically mounting him.  
Jake staired down at Dwight before replying, 

"Dwight I don't know if you feel it too but.......I love you, I really do" he explained cupping Dwights face and smiling lovingly.

"I-I love you too Jake!" Dwight answered almost crying.

"Guess this means I can call you, my boyfriend, huh" Jake said as he leaned down to kiss Dwight again. Dwight simply nodded as he felt Jake press his lips against his.

"Hey Jake?" Dwight said as Jake began kissing cheek. he got a groan in response.

"Thanks for...you know the thing earlier." Dwight said being silenced as Jake moved to kiss his mouth again.

"No problem love" Jake replied smiling at Dwight. he felt happy, real happy. this was the most joyful moment Jake could remember since getting here. he promised himself that Dwight would never feel alone again Dwight felt comfort in Jakes arms, he didn't want to feel the way he had felt earlier and had decided that he wasn't going to leave Jake, at least not for too long.  
they finally sat up, embracing each other, they breathed each others scent before walking back towards the campfire, hand in hand.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. :)


End file.
